El equipo hechizado
by xp2011
Summary: Cuando las Halliwell no pueden utilizar sus poderes contra 4 demonios que quiern quitarles el P3, ellas buscan ayuda de los Magníficos
1. Introducción

**Los Magníficos es una creación de Frank Lupo y Stephen Cannell para la cadena estadounidense NBC. Hechiceras es una creación de Constance Burge para la cadena estadounidense The WB. Esas series y sus personajes reconocibles son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Este fic está hecho para propósitos de entretenimiento.**

**California, Estados Unidos**

**2011**

En una carretera rural del sur del estado, los Magníficos estaban a bordo de su camioneta huyendo de 3 autos de la policía militar, que los estaban persiguiendo.

Sapos y serpientes… - dijo Murdock, intentando formular un hechizo.

Cállate, loco – dijo Mario, interrumpiendo a Murdock.

La camioneta casi termina en una zanja, que Mario logró esquivar. Sus persecutores no corrieron la misma suerte, pues los 3 autos cayeron a la zanja.

Adoro el olor de la adrenalina por la mañana – dijo Hannibal.

Cientos de kilómetros al norte, en la ciudad de San Francisco, las hermanas Halliwell (Prue, Piper y Phoebe) estaban haciendo labores de mantenimiento en el club nocturno P3 luego de una gran fiesta que hubo allí la noche anterior.

Tremenda fiesta la de anoche – dijo Phoebe, quién estaba barriendo.

Definitivamente hizo historia – dijo Prue, quien estaba ordenando las sillas.

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Piper, quien limpiaba la barra – Eso de convocar la fiesta por medio de las redes sociales fue una gran idea, Phoebe.

Gracias por el cumplido – dijo Phoebe.

De repente, 4 hombres vestidos de negro entraron al club y se acercaron a las hermanas.

Buenos días, hermanas Halliwell – dijo Ted, el líder del grupo – Espero que hayan considerado nuestra propuesta.

Ah, esa propuesta – dijo Piper – Ya tomamos una decisión.

No venderemos nuestro club – dijo Prue.

Nada de lo que hagan nos convencerá – dijo Phoebe.

Grave error, chicas – dijo Tom, otro de los del grupo – No saben con quienes se han metido.

Qué miedo, miren cómo temblamos – dijo Piper.

¿Por qué no nos ilustran? – dijo Phoebe.

Desearían no saberlo – dijo Ozzy, otro de los del grupo, mientras él y sus camaradas preparaban bolas de energía contra las hermanas.

Prue intentó repeler a los del grupo usando telequinesis, pero no pasó nada. Piper intentó congelarlos, sin éxito.

Oh, no tienen sus poderes – dijo Will, el cuarto del grupo – Eso nos facilitará las cosas.

Y los 4 hombres lanzaron bolas de energía contra las hermanas, derribándolas.

Recuerden, véndannos el club o a la próxima les irá peor – dijo Ted mientras él y sus compinches se iban.

Debe ser una broma – dijo Phoebe.

¿Cuándo perdimos nuestros poderes? – preguntaba Piper.

Necesitamos ayuda – dijo Prue.

¡Leo! – dijeron las 3 en coro.

Leo apareció orbitando.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Leo.

Leo, perdimos nuestros poderes – dijo Piper.

Y lo peor es que 4 demonios intentan quitarnos el club – añadió Prue.

Es posible que ustedes hayan usado sus poderes contra sí mismas agresivamente – dijo Leo – tal vez si…

No, Leo, no fue así – dijo Phoebe – No hemos tenido problemas entre nosotras últimamente.

Iré a revisar con los Ancianos – dijo Leo antes de irse orbitando.

Genial, ¿ahora qué haremos? – preguntó Piper.

He oído de unos sujetos que ayudan a los demás – dijo Phoebe – Pero no creo que entiendan de magia.

De los poderes nos encargaremos después – dijo Prue – Por ahora hay que salvar el club. Vamos a ver a esos sujetos.


	2. Contratación

Una fría y nublada mañana en un parque de atracciones de playa de Los Ángeles, las hermanas Halliwell se encontraron con los Magníficos.

Señoritas, soy Hannibal Smith – dijo Hannibal mientras se presentaba y presentaba al equipo – Ellos son Mario Baracus, Amy Allen, el loco Murdock y Templeton Peck.

Me pueden llamar Faz – añadió Faz.

Mucho gusto – dijo Piper mientras se presentaba y presentaba a sus hermanas – Yo soy Piper Halliwell y ellas son mis hermanas Phoebe y Prue.

Hola – dijo Phoebe.

Mucho gusto – dijo Prue.

Prue, Piper y Phoebe – dijo Hannibal - ¿Qué no son ustedes las Hechiceras?

Solíamos serlo – dijo Prue, algo triste.

¿Solían? – preguntó Amy.

Llevábamos 3 años salvando inocentes y combatiendo demonios hasta que un día nuestros poderes desaparecieron – dijo Phoebe.

Es una pérdida terrible para las almas buenas del mundo – dijo Murdock.

Lamentamos su pérdida – dijo Mario.

El señor Lee nos dijo que 4 gusanos quieren quitarles su club – dijo Hannibal.

Es verdad – dijo Piper – Y esos "gusanos" son en realidad demonios.

Intentamos usar nuestros poderes contra ellos – añadió Prue – Pero nuestros poderes ya no estaban.

No lo tomen a mal, pero nuestro servicio no es barato – dijo Faz.

Lo sabemos – dijo Prue - ¿Phoebe?

Phoebe le entregó a faz una bolsa blanca. Faz la abrió y sacó su contenido: fajos de dinero.

Miren esto – dijo Faz – Deben haber 20000 dólares.

Es todo lo que pudimos conseguir – dijo Phoebe.

Estaremos en contacto – dijo Faz mientras él y sus compañeros empezaban a irse.

Señoritas, han contratado a los Magníficos – dijo Hannibal.

Y las hermanas Halliwell sonrieron ante este anuncio.


	3. Cara a cara

Las hermanas Halliwell habían regresado a su casa en San Francisco, esperando que los Magníficos aparecieran en escena. Mientras conversaban sobre planes a futuro, sonó el timbre. Phoebe abrió la puerta y eran los Magníficos. Casi al mismo tiempo, Leo apareció orbitando (fuera de la vista del coronel Smith y su gente). Leo abordó a las hermanas mientras los Magníficos estaban entrando. Piper presentó a Leo con el equipo.

¿Hubo suerte? – preguntó Piper a Leo.

Los Ancianos no han encontrado una solución – dijo Leo.

¿Ancianos? – terció Faz, confundido – Disculpen, no entiendo nada.

Faz, Leo es un guía blanco, una especie de ángel de la guarda de brujos y brujas buenas del tipo Wiccano – aclaró Amy – Guían a sus protegidos por el camino del bien, curan a sus protegidos si están heridos y sirven de mensajeros entre sus protegidos y sus jefes, un grupo de personas conocidas como los Ancianos.

Además, podemos hacer pociones, formular hechizos y rastrear – añadió Leo – Los poderes básicos de una bruja buena.

Presiento que usted nos será de gran ayuda para esta misión – dijo Hannibal – Bienvenido a bordo, Leo.

Gracias – dijo Leo mientras él y Hannibal estrechaban manos.

Las hermanas Halliwell les contaron a los Magníficos su problema con el cuarteto que las estaba amenazando. Les explicaron que el cuarteto quería obtener el club y les hizo una propuesta, que no aceptaron. La información suministrada por las hermanas llevó a los Magníficos a un club llamado "el gato negro". Amy ingresó al club bien vestida.

Oye, pero si eres linda – dijo Tom.

Gracias por el cumplido – dijo Amy.

¿Qué te trae por acá, preciosa? – dijo Ted.

Estoy buscando trabajo – dijo Amy.

Ofrecemos 20 dólares la hora y tenemos un buen seguro de salud – dijo Ozzy – Lo único que tienes que hacer es servir bebidas y hacer cierta clase de favores para los clientes.

Déjenme consultarlo con mis amigos – dijo Amy.

Amy hizo sonar un silbato y al instante aparecieron Hannibal, Faz, Mario y Murdock haciendo disparos al aire con sus fusiles.

¿Así que ustedes son los gusanos que quieren hundir a las Halliwell? – preguntó Hannibal.

No es de su incumbencia, amigo – dijo Will.

Desde luego que lo es – dijo Faz – Evitamos que los negocios pequeños quiebren.

¿Qué rayos quieren ustedes? – preguntó Ted.

Dejen en paz al P3 y a las hermanas Halliwell – dijo Hannibal.

O los convertiremos en papilla – dijo Mario.

Es una oferta que no pueden rechazar – dijo Amy.

No saben con quienes se han metido – dijo Tom mientras él y sus compinches se ponían de pie.

Oh, qué miedo – dijo Murdock, sarcásticamente – Miren como temblamos.

Si no nos creen, tomen esto – dijo Ozzy mientras él y sus compinches arrojaban bolas de energía a Smith y su gente.

¡Todos al suelo! – ordenó Hannibal mientras las bolas de energía iban hacia ellos.

Mientras las bolas de energía pasaban de largo (destruyendo objetos cerca de la pared), los Magníficos dispararon al cuarteto, sin efecto.

Yo de ustedes no me metería en este asunto – dijo Ted.

Y Ted y sus compinches se fueron fluctuando.

Hannibal, ¿ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Amy.

Hay que ser positivos – dijo Hannibal – Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.


	4. De romances y planes

En el ático de la casa Halliwell, Murdock estaba mirando el Libro de las Sombras, que estaba en blanco. De repente, Prue llegó allí y se acercó a Murdock.

¿Qué haces? – preguntó Prue.

Mirando este libro que está en blanco – dijo Murdock.

Es nuestro libro de brujería – dijo Prue, triste.

Es una situación terrible – dijo Murdock, también triste.

Eres especial, ¿sabes? – dijo Prue, cambiando el tema – Bien podríamos ser más que amigos.

Lo siento, Prue – dijo Murdock – A mis amigos y a mí nos persiguen. No podemos estar en un lugar mucho tiempo.

Entonces, Phoebe y Piper llegaron.

Alguien ya tiene pareja – dijo Phoebe.

Detente, hermana loca – dijo Piper.

Yo solo… - dijo Prue mientras era sacada por sus hermanas.

De pronto, llegó Hannibal.

Veo que le gustas a alguien – dijo Hannibal.

Tal vez – dijo Murdock.

¿Es ese el manual de magia de las Halliwell? – preguntó Hannibal.

El Libro de las Sombras – dijo Murdock – Ahora está en blanco.

Valor, capitán – dijo Hannibal mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Murdock – Los poderes de las Halliwell volverán.

Gracias, coronel – dijo Murdock.

Y Hannibal y Murdock salieron del ático.

En la sala, las hermanas, Leo, Faz, Mario y Amy estaban reunidos.

Es una locura – dijo Faz – Lidiamos con criminales sobrenaturales.

Además, son inmunes a las armas – añadió Amy.

En ese momento, Hannibal y Murdock estaban bajando las escaleras.

Si no fueran demonios, sería más fácil – dijo Murdock.

Odio admitirlo, Hannibal – dijo Mario – Pero este loco tiene razón.

Es un principio – dijo Hannibal mientras encendía un cigarro.

Leo, ¿sabes de alguna poción o hechizo que le quite los poderes a un demonio? – preguntó Amy a Leo.

Hay varias opciones – dijo Leo.

Podemos recordar cómo hacer pociones – dijo Phoebe.

Y combinar lo que sabemos… - dijo Prue.

Para vencer a esos demonios – dijo Piper, completando la frase.

Estupendo – dijo Hannibal con el cigarro en la boca – Damas y caballeros, tengo un plan.

Los Magníficos y las hermanas Halliwell prepararon en una olla grande una poción removedora de poderes. Al mismo tiempo, los Magníficos estaban modificando una manguera y algunos recipientes.

En el P3, el cuarteto llegó al sitio con varios demonios reforzándolos.

Hermanas Halliwell – dijo Ted – Vinimos por lo que es nuestro. No podrán detenernos.

¿Estás seguro? – dijo Amy, quien salió de su escondite – Tomen esto.

Amy utilizó la manguera modificada para rociar por detrás a los refuerzos demoníacos con la poción preparada. Los demonios, al notar que no tenían poderes, se fueron corriendo del lugar, para asombro del cuarteto.

Por aquí, gusanos – dijo Hannibal al cuarteto.

Cuando el cuarteto volteó a mirar, Hannibal, Faz, Mario y Murdock arrojaron botellitas con la poción ya preparada al cuarteto. El cuarteto intentó usar bolas de energía, sin éxito.

¿No tienen poderes, eh? – dijo Hannibal – Qué pena.

Y los miembros masculinos de los Magníficos golpearon al cuarteto arrojándolo al espacio detrás de la barra.

Espero que tengan una buena explicación para cuando llegue la policía – dijo Hannibal.

En ese momento, Leo entró orbitando.

Leo – dijo Amy - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Buenas noticias – dijo Leo – Los poderes de las hermanas han vuelto, y el Libro de las Sombras está curado.

¿No es genial? – dijo Hannibal.

Hannibal, ¿esto era parte del plan? – preguntó Faz a Hannibal.

Desde luego – dijo Hannibal – Si estos demonios querían tomarse el P3, quizás removieron los poderes de las Halliwell para lograr su cometido.

No pudieron salirse con la suya, ¿verdad? – dijo Hannibal al cuarteto.

Me encanta cuando un plan se realiza – dijo Hannibal a sus camaradas y a Leo.

**Esto no es todo, falta el epílogo.**


	5. Epílogo

**Éste es el epílogo.**

En la sala de la casa Halliwell, Faz estaba conversando con las hermanas y Leo sobre los costos de la misión para salvar al P3. Hannibal y Amy estaban allí.

Eso suma un total de 2500 dólares – dijo Faz mientras terminaba de hacer las cuentas – Así que hay un reembolso.

Qué bueno – dijo Prue.

Aquí está su cambio – dijo Faz mientras entregaba una bolsa blanca llena de dinero – 17500 dólares.

Phoebe recibió la bolsa y mientras lo hacía, tuvo la siguiente premonición:

_3 autos de la policía militar vieron la camioneta de los Magníficos estacionada frente a la casa. De uno de los autos salió una voz que decía: "allá están, tras ellos", e inmediatamente los autos rodearon la entrada._

Phoebe, ¿Qué viste? – preguntó Prue.

La policía militar – respondió Phoebe – Viene para acá.

Oh, no – dijo Hannibal, preocupado – Debieron habernos seguido hasta acá.

No te preocupes, Hannibal – dijo Prue mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana – Creo saber cómo arreglarlo.

Prue usó su telequinesis para mover la camioneta desde la entrada de la casa hasta el garaje, de modo que la camioneta no fuera distinguible desde la calle. Esto sucedió ante la mirada de Hannibal.

No está mal – dijo Hannibal.

¿Qué pasará con los sujetos que querían el P3? – preguntó Leo.

Aquí dice que serán acusados de extorsión – dijo Amy mientras veía en su tablet un sitio web de noticias judiciales – No volveremos a saber de ellos en un buen tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Murdock y Mario estaban en la cocina experimentando con pociones. Murdock sacó una bebida del refrigerador, la probó y le supo mal. Murdock arrojó su bebida sin darse cuenta de que el contenido de la bebida cayó en la cara de Mario.

Mario hizo un gruñido, haciendo que Murdock viera la cara empapada de Mario.

Tengo algo para ti, loco – dijo Mario mientras le mostraba una botellita con un líquido amarillento.

De vuelta en la sala de la casa…

¡Socorro! – dijo Murdock mientras salía de la cocina, asustado – Mario, no lo hagas, ten piedad de este pobre loquito.

Me las vas a pagar, loco – dijo Mario, molesto – Me mojaste, y por eso te arrojaré esto.

Mario arrojó la poción a Murdock, pero no dio en el blanco porque Piper congeló la poción, asustada. Phoebe recogió la poción y se dio cuenta de que era una poción de transformación.

Mario, ¿qué te hizo Murdock para que le arrojaras esta poción? – preguntó Phoebe.

Me mojó la cara – dijo Mario – Y me las va a pagar.

Calma, Mario – dijo Hannibal – Los accidentes pasan.

Y Mario se tranquilizó.

Hannibal, mira esto – dijo Amy, mirando hacia la ventana.

Hannibal se asomó y vio 3 autos de la policía militar pasando de largo.

Hermoso – dijo Hannibal, visiblemente feliz.


End file.
